


The Simplest of Words

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Love, M/M, Mizley, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Alex react when Mike suggests they get married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplest of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I hold this story very near and dear to my heart. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, I'd like to note that this is the first story I wrote where I stepped away from the show as a structuring tool.

Mike climbs into bed carefully and sits with his back against the headboard. His boyfriend, Alex, is asleep on his stomach, still naked from a passionate exchange that took place between the two earlier in the evening. Before turning his attention to his phone, Mike takes a few seconds to admire the man next to him. He gently runs his fingers through his soft hair as he runs his eyes over his tattooed back and down to the most perfect ass he's ever seen. _How'd I get so lucky?_ Mike thinks as he brings his gaze up to Alex's profile and then he's reluctantly pulling up his schedule for the next day. Only a few minutes pass before Alex starts stirring.

"What time is it?" Alex mumbles and it startles Mike.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry," Mike whispers.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks still half asleep.

"I'm just going over my schedule for tomorrow. It's late still, go back to sleep," Mike says sweetly as he places a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"What do you have to do?" Alex inquires and it makes Mike smile knowing that his boyfriend is genuinely interested.

"I have two interviews and a photo shoot. I'll be out all day. But it's in the city and after that you and I get to spend the next two days together." This causes Alex to open his eyes. The workaholic never has a day off, let alone two and it's at this point he notices that Mike is fully clothed in a pair of worn out sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt.

"You cold, babe?" Alex asks, not even trying to mask his concern.

"A little."

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

"I hope not."

"Come here," Alex says affectionately as he's pulling his extra-huggable boyfriend down into his arms. "I'll keep you warm."

"You will, won't you?"

" _Always_."

Comforted by a simple word and the warmth of his lover's strong embrace, Mike confesses softly (as he's often compelled to do around this man that unravels his very soul), "This is the only time my life ever makes sense, being with you. You're my rock and–"

"There's no need to bring Dwayne into this," Alex teases, squeezing Mike lightly and the older can't help laughing.

"Yeah, well I guess I know where _your_ mind is!" Mike quips before becoming serious again. "But no, I just wanted to say that you're my…anchor, my equalizer and it doesn't even matter what we're doing, just as long as we're together." Instinctively, Mike reaches up to kiss Alex. " _My boyfriend_ ," he whispers against Alex's lips before settling back down into his arms.

Alex still remembers the first time Mike said those two words to him. It was before they were a couple and probably nothing more than a throw away joke at the time but somehow over the course of their relationship, Mike seemed to adopt the simple phrase and it turned into something much more meaningful. Alex takes in the moment, almost as if he's collecting it for some kind of scrapbook and he absorbs the other words Mike said right into his bloodstream like they're what's keeping his heart beating. He absolutely adores when Mike says stuff like this because he knows these words are meant just for him. But he also knows that he's not Mike's only love and that drags him back to reality. "Your life makes sense when you're in the ring, too," the younger challenges regretfully.

"Yeah, but that's different," Mike counters and there's a spark of fear in his voice that goes undetected by the man holding him. Mike pulls the warm body closer to him and he doesn't like the feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach, like Alex doesn't understand how important he is to him. "Do you ever-" Mike stops himself when he feels Alex nuzzle his cheek against his hair.

Alex gives him a few seconds to finish before he follows up, "Do I ever what, babe?"

Mike buries his face in Alex's chest feeling slightly embarrassed for what he's thinking and then chuckles, "Nevermind, you'll just think I'm stupid."

"What? No, I won't," Alex says reassuringly as he tilts Mike's head up to connect with his loving blue eyes. "Ask me."

Mike sinks back down into Alex's arms and runs his hand over his heart before continuing rather timidly, "Do you ever think about getting married?"

"Married?" Alex repeats as if to make sure he heard the guy right. "I didn't know you were thinking about stuff like that."

"Sometimes I do," Mike shrugs into Alex. "I love you and we're in a committed relationship. It's only natural to head in that direction, right? You've never thought about it?" Mike asks and he feels Alex's chest rise sharply.

"I have," the younger man's voice trembles slightly and he strokes Mike's back. "I _would_ marry you but I know it's not realistic for us right now so I never dwell on it for very long."

"Not realistic?" the older questions naively.

"Mike," Alex sighs. "You know we're not in a position to do something like that."

"Right, because of me," Mike says with a sad realization and then turns to look up at Alex, bringing his hand to his cheek. "None of that matters. I'd give it all up for you. In a heartbeat."

"Mike," Alex scowls almost reprimanding his boyfriend. "It does matter and I would never rob you of that. You love what you do, it's all you've ever dreamed of. Where's all this coming from?" Alex can't figure out why Mike is acting so insecure all of a sudden and it's starting to worry him. He waits for a response and then it hits him. "Did I do something wrong?" Alex asks hesitantly because he already knows the answer even if Mike doesn't.

"No, of course not," Mike assures his boyfriend and kisses his chest to emphasize the point. "Maybe the secrecy of it all makes me feel like we're being deprived…of what normal couples have. And we miss out on so much because we're…because _I'm_ so busy all the time, we can never go on vacation or do anything romantic or spontaneous. I mean, look at us. I get two days off and we're gonna be stuck in the house because this is the only place we can be together. Sometimes I just want more, I can't help it and I feel bad saying that because you put up with so much of my crap as it is."

"Are you telling me that making love for two uninterrupted days doesn't sound like Heaven to you?" Alex jokes, trying to relieve the guilt that's obviously weighing Mike down but the laughter never comes and it makes Alex sad. The room feels heavy for the next few moments as the two lovers lie in silence.

"I wish I could give you all the things you deserve," Alex relents. "I wish I could write you poems and serenade you," and with that, Alex finally gets a laugh out of Mike, probably because he knows he has a horrible singing voice and couldn't write a poem to save his life.

"I wish I could do the simple things that most people take for granted," he continues. "Hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever the urge arises, which you know would be all the damn time but I can't do those things and you can't blame yourself for that. I choose to stay in this job, too. It's just something we have to accept if we want to be together."

"I'm sorry," Mike interrupts. "I don't even know why I'm saying these things. When you were asleep earlier I was actually thinking about how lucky I am and now I'm making you defend yourself for no reason. Maybe I _am_ getting sick. Do I have a fever? Maybe I'm delusional."

Alex reaches up to feel Mike's forehead. "You're fine, Mike," and he replaces his hand with his lips, leaving a tender kiss behind. "This is obviously something that's been bothering you for a while, probably subconsciously so I won't let you dismiss these feelings." Alex almost doesn't want to say what he's about to but he can't let Mike go on feeling this way if he can help it.

"I know what this is about and it's my fault," Alex confesses flatly. "There's a lot I can't give you but there's a lot I don't give you that I could."

This admission catches Mike off guard. "What do you mean?"

Alex breathes deeply. "You know I love you." Alex pauses for a few seconds and then continues, "But sometimes it feels like I could be swallowed up by this love and it scares the shit out of me. I don't want to need you as much as I do and so I think I hold back. Sometimes I find myself pushing _you_ back and I hate myself when I do that. And I'm just waiting for the day when you realize I'm not worth all the trouble and then when you leave me, hopefully I've spared myself from a kind of pain that would most likely destroy me."

"Alex," Mike almost cries. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"No," Alex acknowledges. "But you still picked up on it, you just didn't know what it meant. I just did it a few minutes ago and I didn't even mean to. You were being so loving and you said your life makes sense when you're with me."

"It's true," Mike interjects emphatically.

"I know it is because I feel the same way but I don't know how you have the courage to say stuff like that out loud. It's like you hand me your soul when you say those things and you can make my worst day into something beautiful with just a sentence. I want to make you feel those things too but I hold back because I'm a coward and that's not fair to you."

"When I say those things to you, it's not something I choose to do, you know? It's like a side effect of loving you. Sometimes it's embarrassing when I hear myself being so honest but I see how happy it makes you and I can't hide the way I feel about you when we're alone. It's what you do to me." Mike can't help the way he smiles and Alex feels his teeth graze against his flesh causing him to shiver.

"I know. Doesn't that scare you though?"

"It does," Mike admits. "And maybe that's why I hold on so tight. Maybe that's why I was thinking about getting married but we don't need a piece of paper to hold us together or to prove anything. This right here, moments like this and being able to talk about the things we'd never say to anyone else…trusting in this love, this is all we need, okay? _I'm with_ _you_. I'm not going anywhere. Say you're with me too." Mike closes his eyes as he listens to Alex's heartbeat and waits for that one word he desperately needs to hear.

"Always," Alex answers sincerely. "You're the one person I never want to hide myself from and I won't hide from you anymore." With this promise, Alex rolls over to face Mike and kisses him in such a way that changes something in both of them - something for the better.

"I love you," Alex whispers, overcome with emotion like he's saying it for the first time and he finds himself being devoured by the glistening blue eyes in front of him. He thinks this might be what he was afraid of but he's not scared anymore. He allows himself to be consumed by every ounce of love Mike has to offer as he melts into his lover's embrace. Their bodies radiate a heat that burns right through Mike's sweatshirt but it's not a kind of burning that hurts.

Mike tries to control the force in which he exhales but it just comes out all uneven and it sounds like the way his body feels as he trembles beneath Alex. He thinks he's never felt anything quite as intense as this before. In fact, this is a level of intimacy he knows they had never reached while making love and it takes his breath away and with it the three words Alex had been waiting to ricochet back to him. "I love you, too," Mike whispers, his breath still distorted like his heartbeat is interfering with it somehow. He can't even bring himself to turn off the light, he'd rather let it burn out than move from the position he's in right now.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mike wakes up in nearly the same position he fell asleep in. He turns to look at Alex and when he remembers what happened the night before, he smiles as he runs his fingertips over Alex's forehead and down the side of his face. He almost doesn't want to touch him for fear that he'll wake the man but he can't help himself. When Mike finally rolls out of bed, he makes sure to cover his boyfriend up with a blanket so he doesn't get cold.

Alex remains sound asleep until Mike is halfway done with his shower. Part of him thinks about joining his boyfriend but then he remembers they'll have three nights and two whole days together and he likes to think of himself as a patient man so he waits. Besides, before he fell asleep in Mike's arms the night before, he thought of the perfect way to spend this extra time they have together and this is what he thinks about until Mike is approaching him to say goodbye for the day.

"God, I wish you could go with me," Mike sighs as he sits down next to Alex on their bed and like a magnet, his hand gravitates to Alex's face once more.

"It's probably a good thing that I'm not. You look so fucking good." Alex licks his lips and revels in the way he's able to make Mike blush. "I'm serious, you better leave before I make you late," Alex growls half-joking but it's not like it would be the first time.

Mike laughs nervously under his breath like he's actually contemplating the offer but he manages to snap out of it somehow. "What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Go to the gym and run a few errands. Do some grocery shopping, stuff like that." Alex feels bad for not telling the whole truth, especially after he promised not to hide anything from Mike anymore, but he figures it's okay since he's planning a surprise. "What time are you going to be home?"

"Maybe 4:30 or 5:00. That's what I'm aiming for, anyway."

"Sounds good, babe," Alex says as he sits up. He wraps his hand around the back of Mike's neck silently requesting a kiss. "I love you," he says with a smile as his lips brush against Mike's before giving it his all. He waits until Mike moans lightly, signaling his satisfaction, before he even considers pulling away – although by that time, it's not exactly the easiest thing to do.

"And I love you," Mike whispers as he leans his head against Alex for a few long seconds. He reaches up to kiss the man's forehead and the two words Mike says next causes Alex to catch his breath because he knows it's the last time he's ever going to hear them. As Mike rounds the corner he turns to look at Alex one more time, taking a mental picture that will get him through the day.

 

* * *

 

Alex's car isn't in the driveway when Mike gets home. He finds it strange considering his boyfriend knew when he'd be back. As he sets down his keys he notices a note that sheds some light on the situation.

_Put on your favorite suit. I'll be home shortly. Love, Alex_

This intrigues Mike. He's not sure what Alex is up to but he sure as hell isn't going to disappoint the guy so he goes to get changed immediately. After he's finished getting ready, he only has to wait a few extra minutes before Alex walks through the door and when he finally does, Mike is blown away by the sight he's greeted with. Alex is wearing a brand new suit, possibly the most expensive suit Mike's ever seen the guy wear, scratch that, it's absolutely the most expensive suit Alex has ever worn.

"Holy shit," Mike utters under his breath. "You look sexy as fuck." Mike draws Alex in with his eyes and the younger complies, not really having a choice in the matter and he feels the exact same way about Mike.

"Damn, babe, so do you. So fucking sexy," Alex returns the compliment and starts to forget about his surprise for a second, leans into Mike to kiss him, wants to pick him up and carry him straight to bed but he suddenly snaps out of the trance. "We better go before we're late," Alex says dramatically as he's pulling Mike towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Mike laughs ecstatically, can't believe how excited Alex is right now.

"You'll see."

Alex is a perfect gentleman, even opening the car door for Mike. He knows how special it makes the guy feel and tonight's all for him after all. Mike can't seem to peel his eyes off Alex the whole time they're driving and he can't stop smiling because every time he feels his smile start to fade, Alex glances over at him and that just starts the whole cycle over again. Eventually, Mike starts guessing where Alex is taking them but each time Alex just shakes his head from side to side. Very rarely is someone able to surprise Mike but tonight is proving to be the exception. They finally make it to their destination and Alex opens the car door for Mike just as he did earlier. Mike gets out and almost can't find the words as he looks around.

"Is this-" Mike doesn't even get the question out before Alex is answering, each so in tune with the other.

"Yeah, we came up here when we went hiking that one time. Literally, that _one time_ ," Alex laughs.

"I remember," Mike nods. "It wasn't too long after we met. Only a few months, right? We went over there and sat under that tree for a breather. I always thought that was the most unique tree I'd ever seen." The sun's just starting to set and he marvels at the brilliant shades of pinks, yellows and blues painting the scene. "It's gorgeous up here." Mike looks to the sky but Alex can only look at the gorgeous man next to him.

"It sure is," Alex says breathlessly as he's staring at Mike. "I never told you this but the day we came up here, that was the day _I knew_ ," Alex confesses and he already feels his hands start to shake. "I looked over to you and you were just sitting there and it clicked. Suddenly everything made perfect sense to me."

Mike turns to Alex, his eyes grow wide, kind of like his smile. "I always considered that our first date."

"You did?" Alex is pretty surprised that they've never talked about this before, he's also relieved to know that they've always been on the same page.

"I did," Mike laughs. "But why'd we have to get all dressed up to come out here?"

Alex gulps, reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a little box. He looks up to Mike nervously who hasn't seemed to catch on yet.

"I was thinking about what you said last night about not needing a piece of paper and you're right…we don't and we both know we can't risk that right now anyway," Alex starts, his voice trembling with uncertainty. It's not that he's necessarily afraid, it's just that he's never done this before. "But that doesn't mean that you and I can't still be married," Alex concludes while opening the small box revealing two gold rings, one slightly larger than the other.

Mike's mouth opens to catch his breath but he gets stuck between breathing and swallowing. Feels his heart pound relentlessly in the base of his throat and it literally hurts. His ears and his cheeks start to burn and the fact that he knows Alex notices, makes them burn twice as hot. He isn't sure if he's ever been this nervous before which is crazy since he's not exactly a stranger to the feeling.

"Mike," Alex begins, taking the smaller of the two rings into his right hand.

"Wait," Mike interrupts and it catches Alex off guard. For a second he's scared that Mike doesn't want this.

"Let me go first," Mike offers bravely and reaches into the box pulling out the second band. Alex breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at Mike agreeing to his request.

"Alex – No," he interrupts himself. "I'm going to do this right." Mike readjusts his thinking and Alex has a feeling he knows what Mike's going to say and it already makes him more emotional than he would have been otherwise. "Kevin Kiley, you're my best friend, the greatest friend I've ever had. Ever since the moment we met it was so easy to talk to you and we didn't even need to talk. Awkward silences just don't exist with us. It didn't take me long to realize why I was so comfortable around you and the day I found out you felt the same way, that was the best day of my life. I didn't think I could experience elation greater than I did that day but you keep proving me wrong. All the time. What I feel for you is so powerful. It's way too strong for me to ever fight so I give in willingly…and I give you my soul…and my heart…and anything else you want for the rest of this life and the next. It's all yours...It's been yours." Mike slowly slides the ring onto Alex's finger, brings his hand up to his mouth and places a kiss on the band.

Alex wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Takes advantage of the time to collect his thoughts. He didn't prepare for the moment, thought it'd be unfair to Mike but now he wishes he had. "Yeah, I should have gone first," Alex jokes blinking back the tears. He holds Mike's ring and his hand will not stop shaking. He's almost afraid that he'll drop it. Alex looks up to Mike as if to ask if it'd be okay to slide the ring on before he says his vows and the older nods answering the silent question. Alex places the ring on Mike's finger and the fact that it actually fits relieves a little bit of the pressure. This simple act is already enough to make Mike tear up all over again.

"I can't believe I found you," Alex breathes as he's holding Mike's hand. "I can't believe _where_ I found you," he adds on and the truth of it all makes Mike laugh, sending a tear down his right cheek from the sudden jolt. Alex smiles and gently swipes his thumb over Mike’s dampened cheek. Suddenly, Alex doesn't even need to think about what he's going to say, he already knows.

"My stomach still does flips when I look over and see you lying beside me in the morning and the mornings you're not there, I feel an emptiness right here." Alex clutches his chest automatically, thinks about how he feels those days. "It's a void, a dark hole, like something's been taken away from me. It doesn't hurt. It's dull. It just makes me feel numb and sad. I used to think I could get used to it or it would go away after a while but now I don't wish for either of those things. That's where you live and only you can make that place whole again. I love you, Michael Mizanin, more than my own life, certainly more than my career and the day you truly want that piece of paper is the day I'll gladly give it to you. I'll keep you safe and I'll protect you, you never have to worry about that. I will always be on your side, I'll make you laugh as often as I can and be there when you need someone to talk to. You're the only one I ever want to do _this_ with. I'm going to love you with everything I have inside of me. Always."

By this time, Mike's a fucking mess, his face soaked with tears. He's never had the privilege of hearing Alex speak words like this before, didn't even know the guy had it in him. This is the point where they'd be pronounced husband and _husband_ and granted permission to kiss so Mike doesn't hesitate. He grabs Alex's face with both hands and kisses him with all the passion that had been building up with each vow Alex made. Alex grabs Mike's face just as ferociously, their tears mixing together. When they finally pull away - only due to their desperate need for oxygen - they hold each other against the backdrop of the sunset and _their_ tree in the periphery. Mike bows his face in the crook of Alex's neck, wishes he could stay there with him forever. "I love you so fucking much," he exclaims.

"I love you too, babe. God, you make me happy." Alex listens as Mike laughs joyfully, feels him pulling him closer. Unfortunately, they do have to move eventually because the light from the day is fading and when they do, Mike pulls back to meet Alex's still glistening eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't write poetry," Mike reminds Alex as he wipes away the remaining tears from both of their faces.

"I can't," Alex responds.

"I hate to break it to you but you just did," Mike says, gently nudging Alex in the arm. Alex rolls his eyes playfully and can't help the crooked smile that appears on his face.

"Yeah, well, it's what you do to me," Alex says with a wink.

"And here I was thinking I was the romantic one," Mike teases as he moves to Alex's side, wrapping his arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Tell me we're going home now," Mike says, his voice eager and full of anticipation.

"Kind of," Alex hints as they start to walk back to the car.

 

* * *

 

This time, Mike doesn't even try guessing where they're going next. He just lets Alex lead the way and loses all track of time. He's so wrapped up in the man next to him that he doesn't even notice that they've parked.

"We're here," Alex says looking over to Mike. "Our home for the next two days."

Mike looks out the window. "But I didn't pack anything," he says when he sees the lake front cabin.

"Don't worry, I took care of all that earlier today. I brought our stuff over and stocked the kitchen with probably too much food. Everything we need, we have."

"You did all that today?"

"I sure did," Alex nods, leans his head against the back of the seat while he watches Mike.

"How did you find this place?"

"I actually came across it a couple months ago when I was searching for somewhere we could go. The better question is how I got it on such short notice. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself," Alex chuckles as he opens the door to get out. He collects Mike from the passenger side and the two make their way to the front door.

"Holy fuck. This place is ridiculous!" Mike gasps when Alex switches the lights on. "I'm not sure we're allowed to call this a cabin."

Alex laughs in agreement. "It's fully functional, too. They went all out with this place. You should see the kitchen and there's a huge flat screen tv, a fireplace, laundry room, a jacuzzi tub, which I guarantee you, we'll be making proper use of and there's even a game room. Every modern convenience we could possibly need."

Mike watches Alex as he continues to list off random features of the cabin, several of which he can already see from where he stands, and is pretty amused by the guy's enthusiasm.

"Hey, what do you say we move the mattress in front of the fireplace?" Mike suggests with a smirk, wants the night to be as special as he can make it.

"Anything you want," Alex answers as he removes his jacket. He realizes that the sooner they tackle the chore, the closer they'll be to officially starting their honeymoon.

Once the couch is pushed out of the way, the table moved to a random corner and the mattress made up, Alex lights the fire. Mike walks up behind Alex and wraps one arm around his waist, the other across his chest and presses his cheek against his shoulder. "I still can't believe you did all this," Mike says with sincere appreciation. Alex brings his hand up to hold onto the one resting above his heart, their rings clank together as their fingers interlock. He leans his head back to rest against Mike's and the two stand in front of the growing fire for a moment taking it all in, thankful just to be with each other and if this is all they ever did, it would be enough.

"I was thinking we could order some of that sushi you like," Alex suggests as he turns to face Mike.

"Do you think they'd deliver it all the way out here?"

"I think we could work something out," Alex replies with a charming smile. The truth is he already has some in the fridge waiting for Mike whenever he wants it.

Mike moves closer to Alex, threads his fingers around his tie. "I love that sushi," he says softly.

"I know," Alex nods. "It's your favorite."

"You've done so much for me already and this isn't just _my_ wedding night, you know. What about _your_ favorite thing to eat?" Mike asks thoughtfully, looking up into Alex's deep blue eyes.

Captivated by the man standing in front of him, Alex seems to lose himself in his thoughts for a second. "Maybe you're my favorite thing to eat," Alex answers rather bluntly biting his bottom lip, his breath quickening.

Mike waits for that crooked smile Alex makes when he's joking but it's not there. He grips the man's tie and swallows hard, still surprised that Alex can make him so nervous. "How do you always make me feel like I've never done this before?" Mike breathes tugging Alex in his direction.

Alex's voice trembles, something in between a laugh and a moan. He knows _that look_. "But wait, aren't you hungry?"

"Absolutely," Mike says seductively, quickly wetting his lips as he pulls Alex in for a kiss. It doesn't take very long before they completely forget about actual food, both men only craving the taste of each other. Mike moves his mouth to Alex's chin when the man tilts his head back, bites it gently before moving to his neck where he alternates between licking, sucking and kissing. He removes his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt to allow for better access. When one side's had enough, he shifts his attention to the other side, all the while squeezing the most incredible part of Alex's body causing the larger man to growl with pleasure. Mike marks Alex's whole neck and whispers all the right things in his ear that turn him on even more sending tingles up and down his spine before Mike moves back to his eager mouth and starts work on the rest of the buttons. At this point Alex starts to undress Mike vigorously, his sweaty fingers keep losing their grip on the buttons but he seems to manage.

Alex slides Mike's shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. He wraps his arms around his lover tightly. Pulls Mike into him almost lifting him off the ground, their bodies press against one another as close as they can possibly be. Mike responds by wrapping his arms around Alex's broad shoulders, runs his fingers through his soft hair, clings to him as he intensifies the kiss. He sighs into Alex, their swollen tongues mingle fervently. Mike lifts his leg snaking it around Alex, rubbing against him even through their remaining clothing. Alex moves his mouth to Mike's neck while Mike moves onto Alex's belt. Then Alex dips to his collarbone sprinkling soft kisses and nibbling gently across the ridge and this never fails to make Mike purr. His hands wander down to grope Mike's firm ass and at this point they're both dying to break free. When the two men are finally naked, Alex lays Mike down on the bed they made in front of the fire. Wrapped between the warmth of his lover's strong thighs, Alex is taken in as if Mike's sheltering him from a storm and the two are consumed before they know it. The crackling of the flames acting as a broken metronome, dictating the tempo of the personal symphony they're conducting.

Alex buries his face in Mike's neck, his moans vibrating against the sensitive flesh. He feels every twitch that comes from underneath him. Loves the way he can feel Mike's body rise and fall as he breathes, taking his own body along for the ride. When he finally catches his breath and the ability to actually move again, he raises himself up with his elbows, locks onto his lover's intoxicating blue eyes while running his fingers through the disheveled faux hawk.

"God, Mike, you're glowing," Alex says, almost in disbelief.

Mike runs his tongue over his lips, still trying to catch his own breath. "It's you," he offers up, giving Alex full credit for the state of bliss he's currently attained.

The larger man simmers on the idea for a few seconds, loves the effect he has on the man under him but he also loves to hear him laugh and can't help the words that fall out of his mouth. "I think it might just be the fire reflecting off your sweat, babe."

Mike pretends to be offended but he can't hold back the laughter. He punches Alex lightly in the side, which quickly turns into a squeeze causing Alex to laugh and topple over next to Mike who now has the upper hand. Mike rolls on top of Alex, feels the man's belly shake underneath him from the laughs he's trying to hold in. Maybe Alex was right, maybe it _was_ just the reflection from the fire. Mike now sees how the flames are bouncing off the sheen of the handsome face in front of him. He seems to be glowing too. He brings his hand up to hold the side of Alex's face and soon finds himself almost blinded by the way the light hits the gold band on his finger. His smile softens as he shifts his focus back to Alex, who had been waiting for him. The two linger in the moment, listening to the crackling of the fire beside them. Mike caresses Alex's face and his fingers find their way to the man's mouth. There's no need to talk but Mike eventually breaks through the silence.

"My husband," he breathes. Mike sees Alex start to well up and feels his lips quiver beneath his fingertips. He's not sure if he knew those words would have quite as much of an impact as they did and seeing Alex respond so viscerally takes his breath away. He moves his hand only to replace it with his own lips. He kisses him deeply, with a sublime intensity that makes the heat of the fire tame in comparison.

With this kiss, Mike initiates the second round. This time it's slower. The two move in conjunction like their bodies are being rocked on the ocean, the waves doing the work. Heartbeat pounds against heartbeat like breakers on the shore as sweat mixes with salty sweat. Desperate whimpers and aching moans echo throughout the room telling a story with their own language. And maybe it's not slower, maybe it's _time_ that slowed down. Neither of them really care why or how, they just surrender to each other for however long it takes.

The fire's beginning to die out by the time Mike collapses next to Alex in a panting heap. His body completely spent. His flesh, slick and sticky, dripping with remnants of Alex. He looks over to his lover, who's as equally exhausted as he is satisfied.

"Thank you," Mike whispers, commanding Alex's attention. The man turns to meet Mike's eyes and smiles contently.

"You're so beautiful," he says in a soft voice as he reaches over to hold Mike's face. Mike lifts his hand up and rests it against the larger hand to acknowledge the compliment. Nuzzles into it as his eyes close momentarily.

"I'm going to expect this kind of treatment from now on, you know," Mike teases lazily, his eyes at half-mast now.

"Always," Alex concedes, as if he'd ever deny Mike anything and even if the guy was just joking it doesn't matter to Alex. Mike moves in closer and melts into his lover as he holds onto his arm and rests his head on his solid shoulder.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, to deserve _you_ ," Mike's voice is now growing faint, much like the last of the burning embers, and he starts to fall asleep even against his will.

Alex feels that stinging in his eyes again. He's not one to cry very often but Mike seems to have that effect on him. He knows it's the other way around - he's the one who doesn't deserve Mike – but as he's giving into his own need for sleep, he's starting to accept that maybe, just maybe they do deserve each other.

 

* * *

 

Not a minute is wasted the next couple days and when the two lovers get back home, to their real home, that last night is spent in much the same way. The only difference is that they each had to pack their suitcases for their separate flights the next day but they know it won't be long until they meet up again.

The following morning, Alex leaves before Mike does. It's not something that happens too often but it gives Mike the rare glimpse into how Alex must feel every time he leaves him first. He feels that emptiness Alex spoke of a few days earlier but he's comforted when he looks down to his ring and remembers the promises they made to each other.

Mike walks over to the dresser and sees Alex's ring sitting in the box all alone. He knows his own ring belongs next to it but he absolutely hates the idea of having to take it off. He has no choice though. He twists the band, loosening it from the grips of his flesh and then he hears Alex's voice echo in his mind. They're the last words he spoke before leaving for the airport. _Remember, it's only a symbol of our love, having to take it off doesn't mean anything. I love you._ As Mike reluctantly slides his ring off he notices jagged edges on the inside. He didn't realize Alex had gotten it engraved. He holds it up against the light just right so it's easier to read the inscription and that one simple word, that isn't very simple at all, warms his heart and manages to fill the void.

 


End file.
